


°Don’t Go°

by Shay_markele



Category: Bucky x reader - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, marvel fanfiction - Fandom, stripper!bucky x reader - Fandom
Genre: Bucky x Reader Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_markele/pseuds/Shay_markele
Summary: Hey Y"all I"m back! . I’ve been in a small slump ,Feeling a little insecure with my writing. But I actually enjoyed writing this and I hope y'all enjoy it!





	°Don’t Go°

**Author's Note:**

> Hope Y'all enjoyed this! I"m back! .Feeling a little insecure with my writing. But I actually enjoyed writing this and I hope y'all enjoy it!

“Baby could you please come back… I’m cold. Come back and love me.”

Bucky’s whines and groans where the only thing you had heard for the past three days. He was sick and on top of that he was needy and clingy already. Him being sick combined with those two things meant you hadn’t left his side in two days.

“Buck I told you I’m going to the store. Your running out of medicine. Don’t you want to feel better baby?” Truthfully you just wanted some fresh air. Your apartment smelled like Vicks Vapor rub and Robitussin.

“I don’t need medicine.” He huffed and rolled over on his stomach. You knew Bucky could be dramatic. He followed you around the apartment when you weren’t by his side.

When you went to the bathroom he sat outside the door waiting for you. When you took you a shower he sat on the toilet lid talking about his new routine he was working on. (he claimed the steam from the shower helped him feel better.)

Your phone chimed while you were searching for your purse. Bucky rolled over to the other side of the couch and grabbed it.

“ _Hey are you still stopping by the bar for a quick drink?”_

~  ** _Nat_**

Bucky sat your phone down as soon as you rounded the corner.

“Alright I’ll be back I’m going to grab some more medicine and Vicks okay?” You walked towards the front door. Throwing your jacket on.

“Are you still running a fever? Buck.” He had been burning up all night. Despite him making you go stir crazy. Yo dude djt want your baby burning up.

You kneeled down next time him laying your hand softly over his forehead. He began moaning and whining again.

“Y/N I feel so bad. Please don’t go.” He was laying it on thick now. Hoping to make you feel bad for trying to sneak off to grab a drink with Nat.

“Don’t leave me baby. Your lovin is the only medicine I need.” He nuzzled his head into your hand. Coughing will trying to catch his breath.

He was so pitiful but you loved him.

“Alright baby I won’t go to the store. I’ll stay with you. But you have to try to take a shower or something okay?”

“Alright shower I got it. But will you get in with me. I don’t think I can wash my hair.”

“Sure baby I’ll get in with you.” well you could kiss getting fresh air good-bye.

You and Bucky had showered and snuggled up on the couch again. You were currently rubbing his chest down with Vicks hoping it would become easier for him to breath.

“Thank you for helping me sugar. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Bucky leaned over and kissed your check. Even though he was needy at times. He was yours.

You found a movie on Netflix and hit play. On your way to kitchen to grab Bucky’s tea you remembered you never told Nat you weren’t coming out.

You ran back to the living instead watch for your phone. Pulling up your conversation with Nat.

 

Wait you hadn’t even known she texted you. All the puzzles pieces feel together when you knew who had read the messages.

You walked back to the living room handing Bucky his tea.

“Thank you Y/N.” Bucky patted your spot on the couch offering you half the blanket.

“Bucky can I ask you something?” You scooted closer kissing his cheek. You knew he was putty in your hands. You were kissing his cheek and running scalp.

“Sure anything you want baby.” He was purring like a cat now under your touch.

“Did you read the text between Nat and I. And act like you’re sicker than what you are?”

Bucky felt like a deer in headlights. “I just wanted you to stay here with me. I didn’t want you to go. I’m sorry.” Bucky leaned I trying to and a kiss on your lips.

“Oh stop I don’t want your sick lips touching me anywhere.” Bucky grabbed your legs oaruk g them just enough so he could lay his  hand over your clothed core.

“Are you sure about that Y/N?” He began to kissing the side of your neck while edging closer to your chest, motor boat in your breast. You couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“I’m thinking of a couple of different things these sick lips could do.

If you got sick you got sick. And so what if you didn’t get the fresh air you needed. At leaset you would get a good orgsam out of it.

__________________________________________

## <p>Hope Y'all enjoyed this! I"m back! .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope Y'all enjoyed this! I"m back! .Feeling a little insecure with my writing. But I actually enjoyed writing this and I hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
